


tHe LeTteRs

by dandelionblizzard



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Writing, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Hawk, Coming Out, Ficlet, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Hawk, Short One Shot, but he doesn't really get it, he is supportive though, johnny is trying his best, they/them hawk, this is completely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionblizzard/pseuds/dandelionblizzard
Summary: johnny doesn't understand queer things he is a fool of an old man but he tries his best to support Hawk.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	tHe LeTteRs

Hawk walked into the dojo with a rainbow mohawk. They tried to be as nonchalant as possible, keeping their head high as they walked through the stares.

"Hey, Sensei."

"Hi. Hawk. Uh, I like the new colours," Johnny said, trying to hint at his supportiveness without making it weird.

Hawk began stretching their arms. 

"Any reason?"

"What?" Hawk replied, leaning back.

"Any reason for the, y'know. Rainbow."

Hawk broke out of their pose. "I guess."

"So you're gay." Johnny stated.

"No. Bi." Hawk continued their stretches, now working their lower body.

"Cool. Bi. Yeah," he remarked, "Remind me what that one is again?"

"Means I don't really give a shit." Hawk turned their neck toward Sensei Lawrence, giving a smirk. "'Long as they're hot, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Don't want my students dating any uglies." Johnny wringed his hands, feigning familiarity with the subject. "Aren't there more letters?"

Hawk suppressed an eye roll: "Yes, there are more letters. There's L for lesbian, T for trans. Those are kinda the main ones you need to know."

"I've heard of those."

"But you should also know nonbinary. It's where you're not strictly a guy or a girl, like being trans."

"Okay. Is that made up?"

Hawk bent into a side lunge. "No more than guys or girls are."

"Why do I need to know that one? Is it part of the letters?"

Hawk finally stopped stretching and stood toward Sensei Lawrence. "You should know because it's what I am."

"Oh."

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom. We'd better start the lesson soon or we'll run out of time." Hawk went down the hallway to relieve themselves.

"Right, yeah."

Later that day, Johnny began research on the letters, which he finally learned was the LGBTQ+ community. He spent a little extra time researching nonbinary people before he started watching Bloodsport that night.

**Author's Note:**

> ok whatever you do next please continue to consider RAINBOW HAWK. thank you


End file.
